


In Your Service

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, coarse language, use of adult toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet with Kid, Soul is forced to be his 'maid' for the rest of the month. His tasks are becoming more bold and unfortunately, Black Star catches wind of what has been going on inside the mansion. Now Soul has to deal with his inner turmoil of wearing a maid's outfit and Black Star's and Kid's love for him. (DeathEater, StarSoul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

"No way..."

"Yes."

"B-but... I couldn't have..."

"Nope. You perfectly did."

Soul was busy looking at his test results with the look a horror on his face. Kid was standing beside him looking as well with a smirk. The two had made a bet on the day of the tests coming back. Soul had bet that he would pass with a 90 or higher and Kid bet that he would pass with an 80 or higher only if he studied. Well, let's just say that Soul is going to see hell for a while. The good news is that he managed to pass so that meant Maka couldn't go biting at his head or anything. The bad news is that he wasn't as smart as he thought he was and passed barely with an 80. Soul usually passes by an extra lucky points but the hard studying just didn't seem to pay off TOO well.

"B-But I tried..." Soul wanted to counter but one look at Kid's expression made him realize that everything was pointless. Kid had won the bet. But so what? Kid would probably ask for maybe 20 dollars to buy himself two more candles as though he hasn't got enough." Fine, how much?" Soul asked while pulling out his wallet. He was confused when Kid held his wrist to stop him from taking out any bills.

"I don't want any money." He said and had a thoughtful look."... Meet me at my mansion after school. I'll have a punishment good enough by then." He finished with a smirk. Soul visibly paled.

"B-But I only lost by ten points..."

"A deal is a deal. I'll see you after school then." Just as Kid had left, Black Star came up holding his test out.

"Soul! Soul! Guess what I got!" He exclaimed happily, apparently not aware of his friend's lifeless expression.

"What?" Soul sighed, not really wanting to hear that Black Star failed his test.

"I got a perfect score!" Soul's eyes widened and he snatched the packet from the meister's hand. No fucking way this idiot pa-

"... Black Star?"

"Yeah?" The other asked excitedly.

"What is this?" Black Star pointed at his score.

"A one. Don't you see? He gave me a one because I'm number one!" This situation would have been hilarious but Soul was too busy dreading his punishment that Kid was going to plan for losing the bet. Why was he so stupid to believe that he could just get an A flawlessly? This day is the worst.

"Black Star, that's really nice and all but I have to get going." As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling everyone to leave class for the last period of the day.

"Dude, something is wrong. I can tell." The meister pointed out as they walked down the hall together.

"What makes you say that?" Soul asked, now realizing that he did sound a bit depressed.

"You must've forgotten that we're in the same classes." They walked into the Crescent Moon class, with Professor Stein cooking up what seemed like another dissection.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry it's just... I lost a bet with Kid." Only best friends would laugh at their friend's miserable demise. As they seated themselves near the front, Black Star was still having trouble suppressing his laughter.

"Man... I can't wait to see what you have to do." Soul pouted.

"Feel free to help your friend out any time soon." He muttered with a scowl and Black Star placed an arm over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. You have nothing to worry about anyway. Knowing Kid, he'd probably ask for like, 20 bucks to buy two more candles as if he hasn't got enough."

"... I think we are friends for a reason." Soul said with a mildly-surprised look. It is amazing how they think alike despite their definite personality-wise difference."I still can't help but be worried though. I mean, he is full of surprises."

"The worst thing that could happen is him asking you to streak and that's not even a possibility."

"Hm, that's true... What?" Soul looked up with a questioning expression at his friend. Black Star was looking away with a slight blush and perverse grin.

"Hehe..."

"Damn pervert!" The weapon accused while scooting away.

...................................................

 

"Well, this is it." Soul told himself and took a deep breath. After school, he went to the mansion as directed and spent a good 15 minutes giving himself a pep talk. Kid opened the door just as he was convincing himself that the shinigami wouldn't ask him for lewd things.

"Oh, you made it. Come in, I have everything ready." Soul whimpered slightly when he was pulled in.

"S-So... What am I doing?" Kid nodded his head toward the living room.

"I'll bring it out. Just wait here." Soul sighed and sat down on the couch, taking steady breaths to calm himself as Kid left. He only lost by ten points. Big deal. He is sure that Kid would not be so cruel because of that. Well, the weapon did realize that he got a symmetrical number so maybe he could come from off a cruel punishment easily.

'Who am I kidding? Kid always makes a big deal out of everything.'

"Alright, here we are." The meister came back with a package in his hand and propped it on Soul's lap. Soul picked it up and stared at it with a confused look. He could only make out black and white fabric.

"What... is this?" He asked while looking up. Kid returned a sly smile and the scythe instantly knew that all his worries may come true.

"Something I thought would suit you. Wear that." He said while pointing at the package. Okay, was Kid trying to give him some fashion advice or did he forget that he had much more power than that? All he had to was wear whatever was in the package and he is free to go. Maybe Black Star was right.

"Oh. Okay then-"

"That's not all." Kid interrupted and Soul huffed. Damn, he really thought he had it easy.

"Fine. What's the catch?" Soul didn't want to believe it but he was sure there was a flash in the yellow-orange eyes.

"Simple. Be my maid for the rest of the month wearing that." Kid stated while crossing his arms and the other teen's eyes widened.

"M-maid!? As in... cleaning your house, maid?"

"No," Kid was now smirking widely," I'll have other tasks for you instead."

"Cooking?"

"Maybe."

"Entertainment?"

"Could be."

"Wh-what else?"

"I'd ruin the surprise if I told you." Soul pursed his lips, not really wanting to know anyway but he was intrigued even more. What is Kid planning?

"Alright so, I just have to wear this whenever I clean your house?" He summarized but Kid shook his head.

"No. After school everyday, you will come here and wear it," He ignored the look of disbelief,"and you won't be needing to go to your apartment any more. I already have a room set up." Soul stood up.

"No way! Th-that's kidnapping!"

"Well, you are the one who lost the bet. I take things very seriously."

"You're insane."

"So I've been told." Kid then walked out the living room, still wearing the same smug look. Soul puffed a cheek in uneasiness. He doesn't really have to do all of that crap right? He is pretty sure that Kid knows he is a guy. And guys don't wear... The weapon hesitantly opened the package and slowly pulled out the fabric. His mouth slowly opened and hung as he stared at the offending item. He did not...

'He did...'

"KID!"

.......................................

 

Black Star could not contain himself. He was currently on the floor laughing at his best friend's despair. Soul growled silently and flopped on his friend's bed while trying to ignore him. He had walked out of Kid's mansion shortly after mentally breaking down at what he had to wear and Black Star was just right around the corner. Of course he had to hide the package when he was dragged the other meister's house because he was sure that it wasn't just laughs he'd get.

"Oh shut up already."

"...Pfft Ahahahaha!"

Soul sighed and sat up again. Once again, after he had explained his punishment, Black Star wasted no time in collapsing on the floor in tears.

"You're seriously the worst."

"I can't help it, dude. You... a maid... Ahahaha!"

"Okay, we get it. Feel free to be quiet any time!"

"...*snort*"

"I'm leaving-"

"N-no wait! Fine, I'm sorry." Soul was about to leave but he was dragged back on the bed with Black Star sitting next to him. A hand was patting the white-hair and the weapon slapped the hand away.

"I'm not a damn dog!"

"My bad. Forgot you were a maid."

"Th-that too! Jeez, and the worst part is, I have to start tomorrow. You gotta help me run away." The meister only laughed even more and held up a hand.

"You won't even be seen since you'll only do it in his house."

"But what if someone comes over? Hell, Liz and Patty even live there!"

"Don't sweat it. Kid'll tell them everything."

"That's even worse. Now they are expecting me to come there in some damn, skimpy maid outfit with stockings. Stockings! Seriously, Kid is- stop imagining it, pervert!" Soul hit the back of the blushing bluentte's head.

"Ehe... stockings..."

"God, you both are weird."

"But, it's only for the rest of the month right?" Black Star asked with his usual grin again.

"Yeah. And?"

"Think about it. We're already almost halfway through March. Only like, two more weeks and your good."This did, lift Soul's spirit up but then he forgot who he was talking to.

"Wait, today is the tenth. Aw, I have three weeks not two, you idiot."

"Oh yeah... three more weeks and your good." Black Star said and Soul covered his face with his hands.

"I hate you."

"That's no way to talk to your master."

"Oh shut up!"

..........................................

 

After school came in a few hours in Soul's term. He so desperately wanted to say that he had a club meeting so he wouldn't have to fulfil his duties as a 'maid' but Kid was already dragging him.

"Why do I have to?" Soul complained again to the shinigami.

"Because a deal is a deal."

"I never agreed to 'this' in the first place!"

"You didn't have to. It's all part of out deal." Kid smirked at the whimper and reached the front of his door to his mansion. "First thing I want you to do is change. Then come to my room so I can give further details."

"This is ridiculous..."

"I take it that you understand, so get on with it."

Soul was shoved into a guest room and he scowled once the door shut. He has to wear it. He has to wear THAT. Why why why why why..?

Stupid Kid and his perverted punishment. Holding the package is punishment enough and now he has to wear it with-

Soul held up a white underwear and took a deep breath. Yeah, he and Kid need to have a few things discussed MAN to MAN. Is he really trying to bump down his sense of male pride because Kid is doing a good job at it since he feels as though he doesn't have balls just by staring at it.

"This is the last time I am making a bet with that guy. He's even worse than Black Star."

'And there is no escaping because like Kid said, a deal is a deal.'

"Besides," Soul muttered to himself as he slipped off his jacket,"the door's locked."

After taking a whole hour, Soul was cracking the door every now and then, before shutting it quickly. His nerves were running really high and he could not contain his anxiously beating heart. His face was completely red and most likely would not leave that color. He was embarrassed out of his mind. How could he think straight when Kid is right across the door just waiting to see him pull up his skirt or something? Not that he was going to but still...

'He really surprises me. But why the hell do I have to do this?'

Soul opened the door again for the fifth time.

'Seriously, I am NOT a girl. Yet Black Star and Kid just toss me over their shoulders like its nothing...'

Okay, he won't be able to leave the house until tomorrow so there is no point in waiting any longer. Plus, Liz and Patty haven't arrived so that is another positive side to the situation. If only Maka could hit him with a book or would probably make his life easier. With a last whimper of terror, he walked out and shut the door behind him. Just listen to Kid's directions, follow them, be a good boy, and go sulk in his room until tomorrow to deal with Black Star's laughing and Maka's questioning. His day is truly the greatest.

The scythe took a step forward, before slamming the door open, wanting to have everything dealt with quickly. He blinked when the room was empty, save for the bathroom light on and the sound of movement. Soul sighed and flopped on the meister's bed while looking around. He had never been thoroughly inside the mansion and it seems like Kid takes his aligning seriously. Everything in his room was perfect. The bathroom door clicked and opened, revealing the shinigami in only pants and a half buttoned-up dress shirt.

"Oh, you're finally here?"

With a flustered look, Soul quickly looked down instead of gazing at the male's chest. How the hell does Kid hide a built body under that simple suit he always wears? Why is he thinking about his chest?

'Oh god, I need a doctor right now.'

"You were taking a while so I decided to shower."

"But you're wearing..."

"I have meeting so that's why I have to be a bit quick."

"S-so what's first?" Kid buttoned up the rest of his shirt, fully aware of what he did.

"When I come home, dinner should be ready."

"B-but no one would be-"

"Of course, I'll need someone to have it prepared." Kid hinted and Soul looked up with a reluctant expression.

"What makes you think that I'm good at cooking?" And flushed when Kid walked over to him.

"I heard you and Maka take turns making dinner. She evens says your pretty good with basic things."

"What, spaghetti?"

"Well, that's not always an option. Of course, there are other things I can enjoy instead..." Kid trailed off while eyeing Soul with a predatory look. Soul visibly shivered and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"U-Um. I-I'll see what I can do. Is that all?" Kid was already putting on his jacket and heading toward the door.

"No, that's all for now. I'll see you later then." Soul walked out along with Kid to the front door and he put his hands on his hips.

"What am I supposed make exactly?" The raven-haired teen smirked and turn to face the white-haired teen while he opened the door to leave.

"Make what you think I would enjoy."

"..."

"No poisoning."

"... Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul looked at the clock from the kitchen and sighed heavily. It was about to be ten at night and Kid still wasn't home. Wait, why is he worrying about him as though he were some distressed wife? Besides, Kid is more than capable of taking care of himself. Although, Soul had not seen Liz or Patty yet. Then again, they are always going on long missions whenever Kid can't take them. Hopefully it'll take them at least the rest of the month. Even if that possibility is a one out of one-thousand.

Soul glanced back at the simmering rice and walked over to the living room to sit on the couch. He really missed his mess of a room where he had actually had entertainment. The weapon did not feel up to snooping around and he could not really think of what to do. He could only anticipate Kid's arrival from the meeting and then finally be allowed to change into more comfortable clothing. Soul had literally ripped the gloves off his hands because he was annoyed of how most things he held nearly slip in his hold.

The door gave a click and was opened, the shinigami walked in while holding his skateboard.

" You're still up?" He asked while hanging his coat. Soul rolled his eyes and pointed at the kitchen.

" I can't exactly abandon my job, can I?" He answered and cocked his head." How was the meeting?"

" Stressing." Kid answered nonchalantly and sat on the couch next to his 'maid'. Soul blinked before huffing angrily. He would hate himself for it but he didn't like seeing his friends being bothered by troubles.

" Do you... n-needamassage?" Kid looked at him with a slightly amused look.

" I'm sorry?" He asked with a small smirk. Yeah, he definitely hated himself.

" Uh... I do it for Maka sometimes. Forces me actually, and I learned that it can help... r-relieve stress that is."

" Didn't you hate me at the moment?" The meister asked with a wider smirk. Soul flushed and looked away uncertainly.

" I-I did! But... I'm just trying to be nice." He said through gritted teeth.

" Hm. And what is it you wanted to do?" Now he knew he was being played with.

" Want me to relieve your stress, master?" Soul added coldly but that was ignored. Kid only nodded and sat in between Soul's legs.

" If you want to." Soul huffed but the red on his cheeks was steadily growing darker and he placed his hands on the male's shoulders. He rubbed the tense muscles while hearing a small satisfied groan and he could not describe how truly red he was.

" Well, what was the meeting about?" Soul asked while leaning closer. He didn't know why but his stomach gave jolts whenever he heard a pleased sound from the shinigami.

" ...Nothing much. Just ways to improve the school." Kid answered and leaned back against the slender hands. Soul is really good at massaging. Had he known this beforehand and he would have done this a lot sooner.

" Oh? What improvements?" The weapon worked the taut muscles and felt a hand mindlessly stroke his thigh, which resulted in his face to heat up.

" Recruiting more weapons for that matter. We haven't been getting matching pairs lately. Shape-shifting humans aren't very common." Soul thought about this.

" That's true. Ah, the rice should be done by now. Feeling better?" He asked as he looking at the teen staring back at him.

" Very. I appreciate your help."

" ... This isn't going to count, is it?" Soul asked with a sigh.

" You're going to need to do more than this to even have me consider."

" Figured." He leaned onto the meister's back and exhaled again. He had really hoped that maybe his good deeds would reduce the days of being a maid but Kid is nearly impossible to get through with. The hand that had been stroking his thigh went up further and Soul sat up straight.

" Wh-What do you think you're doing!?" He exclaimed while sliding away slightly. The weapon received no answer but only a predatory look and he decided that if he stayed in this room much longer, more than a stroke on his thigh would be done.

" You do look nice in a dress." Kid commented with a sly smile and Soul blushed. What the hell, are all his friends gay or something!? Why is he now discovering that his two best male friends have dirty thoughts about him?

" I'm a boy! I'm not supposed to 'look nice in a dress'."

" But it's very cute on you."

" It's not cute!" Soul finally stood on the floor and tried to pull the stupid skirt down. Curse Kid for making it so short and revealing. Kid stood up as well and it had just occurred to Soul that the shinigami really is taller than him. By a centimeter of course! It's not like he was being towered over or anything...

Kid walked up until their chests were nearly touching and he leaned down a little.

" Wh-What?" Soul said hesitantly. He really wished that it is not just him and Kid alone in the mansion. Now he was having second thoughts on whether Liz and Patty should not be here.

" Do you know why I made you wear that?" The other teen asked and Soul pursed his lips. Obviously he still had not found out the reason why.

" To humiliate me?"

" It wouldn't be just the two of us if that was the case." Soul shrugged and yelped when he was shoved back on the couch.

" What was that for-!?" Kid kneeled over him on the couch as well with hands on either side of the weapon's head. Soul had a vague idea of being trapped.

" I'll tell you why then," The scythe tried to move but Kid held his wrists to prevent him from leaving. The raven-haired male leaned down further," I've always wanted to see you like this." Soul flushed heavily.

" Huh? B-But I'm-"

" A boy, I know. But such a thing wouldn't stop my certain thoughts about you." Soul's eyes widened and he felt warm breath hitting his lips," You do know where this is going?"

The death scythe knew well but he had to make sure. He slowly shook his head and Kid only smiled.

" Really? Then I'm sure you won't mind this," Just as he finished this sentence, Kid captured the white-haired teen's lips. Soul's muffled surprise was swallowed in the kiss and he felt their lips press together more firmly. His stomach gave small jolts as their lips moved carefully yet sensually against each other and his eyes finally fluttered shut. Why had he gave in so easily? He couldn't actually like Kid like that right? He was too confused.

No wait, his moan gave away the right answer.

Soul turned his head while softly panting. He found himself a bit disturbed that he had actually enjoyed making out with his friend. A guy friend. Someone that has two big-breasted chicks living in his mansion. Someone that doesn't even have time to think about dating. Someone that was supposed to be punishing him but just wanted to make out with him as he wore a maid dress.

Lewd much?

Kid eyed his flushed prey as he had gotten Soul to forget about the rice and focus on him more. He thought that Soul would have been more defiant but his feelings seemed to be returned. It was so easy but maybe he had shocked the other a bit too much. He did come out a bit quick but he thought that giving a punishment like this would make Soul think about his actions more.

" Soul?" He said breathlessly," How do you feel about me?"

" I feel pretty violated, that's for sure." Soul answered and getting on his elbows shakily. The other male chuckled.

" And?"

" And... I kind of need to think about this. I mean, you just attacked me and I was pretty sure I was going to be raped so..." Kid rested his head on the nape of Soul's shoulder.

" I wouldn't take advantage of you. Never." Soul heard the sincerity in his voice and sighed. The more he thought about everything, the more he thought about how close he really is to Kid. Why had he not noticed this before? But then, what about Black Star? He thought that they had a 'best friends' complex' and wouldn't mind the assassin putting his arm around him more often...

" Okay. You're not angry with me or anything right?" He hesitantly asked. Kid leaned back up and softly kissed the weapon.

" Of course not. I'll wait for you," Soul blushed when the teen leaned up and smiled softly," I'll wait as long as I have to."

" ... Stop saying corny shit like that." He said so his heart would stop fluttering at the embarrassing statement.

" I can't help it. I always lose myself when I'm around you-"

" Sh-Shut up!" Another laugh and Soul was still being embraced. Not that he minded at all. He had thought that Kid would be much more evil since he had already managed to get him to wear a skimpy outfit. If Kid really does love him that way, would he still be able to get out of this crude punishment and return his feelings soon enough? Everytime he thought about someone who he would date, the first people to enter his mind are either Kid or Black Star.

Soul didn't believe he was gay or anything, just that he must have spent so much time with them that his mind is mostly occupied by those two. It is pretty common for him to have tainted cheeks every time he hangs out with either of them or to have mixed feelings if he laughs at any of their jokes. Soul did not exactly look deeper into their actions for the hints that they actually like him in a romantic way. Kid that is. It would still be nice if Black Star had looked at him more carefully...

" Oh crap. The rice." Soul groaned and face-palmed himself. Kid merely glanced up.

" Hm. You ruin dinner on your first job."

" You're the reason why in the first place!"

" So you didn't enjoy playing with my tongue?" Soul blushed heavily and swatted at the shinigami, who dodged it.

" That's a complete lie! God, you and Black Star are going to be the end of me one day..." He added in a mutter with a small growl while trying to get off the couch. Kid let him go but he was still watching Soul closely." Great. Now what am I going to do? There is no way in hell that I am staying up to cook again." Kid followed the teen into the kitchen and he sighed.

" I wasn't hungry anyways."

" Bullshit. Look, I'll fine something else."

" Really. You don't have to." Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's waist from behind." You can try again in the morning."

" You say that as if I messed up on purpose."

" Well instead of clinging on to me-"

" Go to hell!"

................................................

 

" That's it?" Soul nuzzled Black Star's pillow with a content sigh. They had school off today and he decided to visit his friend after he made breakfast for him and Kid. However, his arrival was a bit delayed since the shinigami would not stop harrassing him.

" Yup. You know, maybe because me wearing a dress is bad enough." Soul chose his words carefully. He did not think it was necessary to tell the assassin about the confession yesterday.

" I actually thought he would torture you. Like, organizing the whole house until he thinks it's accurate enough." Soul grimaced. That actually would sounds like a thing Kid would do to him but lucky him, he managed to capture the Raven's heart and he got off a bit easy. However a small part of him would rather be organizing the house instead of being innapropriately groped every few hours. What happened to waiting until he was ready?

" I can see that. I'll have to thank him." Black Star blinked before sitting on the bed, making Soul bounce on it as well.

" Why?"

" Huh?"

" Why do you need to thank him?"

" Uh... He took the bet pretty seriously so of course the punishment had to be pretty bad. But I guess he just... feels sorry for me. I'm the one wearing a maid's outfit there." Soul added with an irritated look before his features softened," Still, it is pretty nice living in his mansion."

" Unfair..." Soul raised an eyebrow.

" What?" Black Star looked at him.

" I said it's unfair. He made you live with him and now we have less time to hang out." The weapon scoffed.

" Need I remind you that I am there against my will?"

" Damn, why didn't I think of that..?"

" Are you actually thinking of kidnapping me!?"

The meister just sighed and flopped right on Soul's back while looking up at the ceiling. Soul huffed and inhaled his best friend's scent in the pillow. He couldn't help but take deep breaths of it. It smelled so good...

" I can't wait until your punishments over. This time, you'll live with me and Tsubaki."

" Idiot! I have a house too you know!"

" But we don't have a guest room, so you'll just have to sleep with me." Soul's heart stopped a fraction of a second. Had he heard Black Star right?

" O-On the floor... right?" Black Star sat up off his back and collapsed beside him while facing him with a grin.

" Nope. In bed. With me." He murmured and Soul flushed instantly at the statement. He shouldn't think about inappropriate thoughts of that sentence! He is positive that his best friend means it in a friendly way. He is just being nice, that's all.

" O-oh... um..." His face turned even brighter when Black Star moved closer so their breaths mingled. Soul hid his red face more in his friend's pillow. He couldn't trust his voice but still gave it a shot." That's um... n-nice." Why are they so close all of a sudden?

" Dude, you whole face is red." Black Star said humerously as he poked the scythe's vivid cheek. Soul swatted the hand with a scowl.

" Well don't say stupid things like that! I'd rather sleep on the floor anyways."

" Ah Soul. You hurt my feelings." Soul 'ch'ed and took another whiff of his friend's scent to calm himself. Ah, so enticing...

" Shut up. Damn idiot..." He muttered in the pillow. Black Star blinked at him before mentally smirking when he found out what Soul was really doing.

" Hey. Why do you keep doing that when you have the real thing right here?" Soul looked at him in confusion before he felt himself being pulled against his friend's chest with an arm snaking over his back in an embrace. His eyes widened greatly and his cheeks burned even more. Black Star is... Black Star is...

And the enticing aroma... It was even stronger and Soul was sure to faint any second. He had to convince himself that this is only a friendly gesture.

" What are you... doing?" He asked with his question muffled by being pulled against the other teen's chest. He could feel the details of his friend's sculpted torso from just the surface of his shirt and that is definitely saying something.

He received no response and instead, was pulled even closer. Soul's mind was going to blow up any minute from the many questions swirling around inside. It looked as though he would not be able to escape, not that he wants to, so the teen hesitantly closed his eyes. They are only friends. Just. Friends.

" You know what, Soul?" The said boy looked up and felt hot breath blow against his already burning ear," I bet you'd look nice in stockings."

Seriously.

What. The. Hell!?


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was still mentally screaming since he was experiencing a side of Black Star that is only in his dreams. He was currently in the arms of his best friend, one that is not supposed to be hugging him at this very moment, and it was as though his insides exploded. His whole body was fidgeting and burning even if the ac was on and each warm breath brushing past his ear made him even more flustered.

" Star..." He muttered so he could reason with the meister to stop acting so seducing. Soul already had Kid touching him inappropriately(secretly enjoying) and he really does not need another part of his body violated.

" Yeah?" Black Star whispered in his ear and Soul desperately tried to get away. Only the strong arms around his torso kept him from dashing out to experience a major nosebleed. However, it seems likes the Bluenette is doing a pretty good job holding him down, in his chest, whispering in his ear...

" C-Come on dude, let go." Soul said and strained himself but it was kind of pointless since Black Star did not have to even move to keep him still.

" You're not enjoying this? I thought you had a fetish for smelling me."

" Black Star!"

" What?"

" That's not true!"

" Really?" Soul's red face completely darkened when their faces were only a few centimeters away.

" R-Really." He whimpered but he could now feel their lips brush. Is it wrong that he is enjoying every single moment of this? He pushed his hands against the firm chest and looked away." Star..."

" Soul..."

Before their lips could come into full contact, the sound of the bluenette's door being knocked on interrupted the very romantic atmosphere and Soul finally broke free from his hold. He was half disappointed while half glad. He did not believe his heart could take the beating at this rate.

" Soul? Kid called for you." Tsubaki's soft voice said through the door and the weapon quickly got off the bed, Black Star sitting up as well.

" Damn Kid. Ruining everything." The meister mumbled and Soul scowled at him, which was very ineffective from his red face.

" I-It's not like anything was going to happen in the first place! I have to go."

" Love you~."

" Shut up!"

........................................

 

" Soul, could you make tea?" Kid said as he flipped a page of the book he was reading. Soul had just finished dusting another one of the many fans in the mansion and frowned.

" You forgot the magic word." He muttered and walked over to the kitchen. Kid smiled and Soul grabbed a mug." Can't you do this yourself?" He complained and the shinigami held up finger.

" You must've forgotten what your job is."

" But-!"

" Be obedient or I'll have to punish you." Soul blushed but scowled. Every time Kid threatened to punish him, he would always have chill run up his spine and he was positive that the punishment isn't going to be so innocent.

" Isn't this punishment enough?" He said while pouring hot water into the mug.

" Well, more like punishment for me. God knows how long I'll be able to hold back from my desires."

" Would you stop saying that!?" Soul had walked over and placed the mug on a coaster that rested on the coffee table. He glared embarrassedly at the meister, who only gave a perverted smirk." I feel unsafe as per usual."

" I already said I wouldn't take advantage of you." Kid said, now focusing more on Soul than the book he was previously reading. The scythe rolled his eyes.

" Right, so the last couple times you grabbed me inappropriately don't count?"

" You seemed to enjoy it." Soul's mouth hung open.

" Wha- I did not enjoy it! If anything, I feel like you're violating me with clear intentions of what you really want to do! You told me you would wait until I could sort things out but you're making it very hard to even consider it!" He exclaimed and Kid slowly stood while placing the book on the couch. Soul pursed his lips and shuddered a bit. Maybe he shouldn't have said all those things.

The shinigami walked over to him and only narrowed his eyes before shoving him against the wall. Soul voiced his pain but Kid leaned against him and pressed his hands against the wall on either side to keep the weapon trapped.

" O-Ow..."

" Obviously you don't understand..." Kid said and Soul felt a hand stroke his waist," ... what you do to me."

" Kid-"

" Do you really think that I am teasing you?" Soul hesitantly yet honestly nodded his head and the raven-haired teen sighed." Soul. Do you know how badly I want you?"

" D-Don't say that!"

" Do you?" Kid urged and Soul blushed, shaking his head.

" No..."

" Do you know why I touch you everyday?" He asked, leaning more to speak into he flushed scythe's ear.

" N-No..."

" Then I'll tell you why. I said I would wait for you, correct?" Soul shivered when the hand on his waist trailed down to his thigh.

" You don't seem to be-Ngh!" Soul winced when his earlobe was bit mildly hard.

" Answer my question."

" Y-Yes..."

" How long do you think I would be able to contain myself when you are wearing such an outfit," The hand slowly glided up his thigh," Walking around so freely, living under the same roof..?"

" But... Y-you're the one who-A-ah!" Kid let go of his ear again.

" And the sounds you're making doesn't help." Soul whimpered when the hand slid up under the hem of the outfit and he pushed against Kid slightly.

" St-Stop..."

" How can I?" The shinigami murmured while nibbling on the death scythe's ear. His hand stroked the inner thigh of his friend and nearly groaned when Soul whimpered again. Kid groped the teen's bottom and leaned back to kiss his moaning friend. Soul arched a little against the meister and balled his fists against the wall.

" Please Kid... A-ah..." Kid slipped his hands impatiently in the teen's underwear and eagerly swallowed the shocked moan. He ground against the weapon and Soul held onto his dress shirt. He parted their lips and smirked.

" Do you like this?" He asked and Soul uncertainly shook his head. The white-haired teen gasped when his ass was squeezed and played with.

" No... Sto-mm!" With his lips captured again, Kid dipped a finger down in the crevice, feeling Soul tense and push at him more. However he was not going to let go so easily and turned the teen around so his back was facing him. Kid pressed against Soul and slid his hands around the front and inbetween the scythe's inner thighs before stroking a sensitive place.

" D-Don't touch me there..." Instead of listening, the meister grinded harder and began to slide the under-fabric down, feeling the bare skin.

" Hm, but you're so hard."

" No I'm not!"

" Then I'll help." Kid whispered lowly in the flush ear before grabbing the heated member. Soul shuddered and leaned on the wall more to keep still on his unsteady legs. He was desperate to keep his noises in but each slow stroke made him become more needy by the second. His fingernails scraped the wall as the pumping was more bold and gave small mewls. Kid stroked the hot flesh faster, wanting to hear more sounds of his soon-to-bride- er... lover.

" Ngh... N-no... Hah..."

" But you're so into it."

" I'm... n-not-"

The sound of the doorbell was heard and both teens froze. Soul's wide yet watery eyes slowly looked at Kid, who looked at the door.

" Um... W-Who's at the door?" Soul asked wearily, temporarily forgetting the fact that he had been molested once again. Kid gave one last tug, causing the other to squeak and fall to the ground, before going to the door.

" This is why you shouldn't distract me Soul." The weapon glared daggers as he regained his breath and grabbed a nearby blanket. The door opened and it revealed Maka, who looked as though she had been sprinting through the whole city.

" KID! SOUL HASN'T COME HOME IN DAYS AFTERSCHOOL AND HE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR MURDERED OR DROWNED OR-!"

" He's here." Kid calmly interrupted and Maka stopped her harsh panting. Her hands unclenched and she blinked.

" He's... here? Where!?"

" On the ground." He said while pointing at a distraught looking Soul.

" Um..." The weapon said uncertainly and in a second, he was being suffocated.

" Oh, Soul! Thank goodness you're okay! I'm sorry if any of my harsh words resulted in you leaving! It's okay, I've changed and I won't Maka Chop you anymore!"

" Get... Off..." He gasped and Maka reluctantly let go with searching eyes." Jeez, change my ass. Trying to kill me as usual..."

" Huh? What's that?" Soul was about to say that she was as murderous as ever when he caught her stare. Apparently, the blanket did not cover all of his body parts so the side of his thigh was showing...

" U-Uh... Kid..." He said with a desperate look but the other male only smirked and leaned against the counter as though he were enjoying an amusing show." It's nothing."

" But-"

" Nothing! N-Now... run along please." Soul said with the most convincing smile he could put up. Maka pouted but sighed defeatedly.

" Fine. You'll come home tomorrow right?" She asked while standing up and Soul bit his bottom lip.

" W-We'll see..."

" ... Alright then. Thanks for the trouble Kid."

" Not a problem." The shinigami said while looking at Soul from the corner of his eyes. The white-haired teen shivered and wanted to scream for her not to leave but the ash-blonde girl gave him his unneeded space. Just as the front door shut, Soul stood up and pointed toward the hallway.

" I think I'll go and... take a nap now." He excused and began walking back. Kid blinked.

" Soul."

" Y-Yes!?" The weapon was really nervous and the meister only smirked.

" Next time, there won't be any interruptions." Soul flushed and quickly left, now certain that his body is not safe. However, a small part of him enjoyed the little fear in his adrenaline and he wondered if he was a masochist. Of course not!

Grabbing a towel and wash cloth, Soul dashed into the closest bathroom and locked the door, safety first. He took off the cursed uniform and accessories before examing his body at the mirror ahead. Before he could lock himself in his room, he needed to get his little *ahem* mess off his thighs. Damn is Kid good at getting him excitedly wet-

He slammed the knob down to the warmest temperature in the tub to hide his sexual fustration. How could he think of such dirty thoughts!? Why is he desperate for Kid's touches? Why does he want to be touched? Soul groaned and stepped into the water, barely minding the stinging sensation and slowly sat down. His lower abdomen was pulsing with need but he would not allow himself to give into his desires. Not in the tub where he is supposed to be getting cleaned and not adding on to his mess. However...

Soul closed his eyes and sighed when his hand hesitantly trailed down his stomach. No. He could not submit to his desires...

His hand trailed lower.

That is dirty...

His brows furrowed as he bit in a whimper. His hand lightly gripped his hard member and tugged. He felt so dirty but the need to relieve himself was too great. Stroking his penis at a slow pace, Soul's mind wondered off into a fantasy that he had once tried to keep away.

...

 

Black Star kissed the weapon's neck from behind while playing with the teen's nipples, recieving small moans in response. Both his and Kid's hard and wet cocks were pressing against his puckered entrance from below. Kid held the scythe's legs while pumping his member, creating wanton moans himself.

" Do you like this?" Black Star asked huskily in his flushed ear and the weapon shuddered.

...

 

" Y-Yeees..."

...

 

Both members shoved in so suddenly but he did not once feel pain. He immediately cried out in pleasure and a thrusting pattern had already begun. The two large cocks gliding in and out of his squeezing hole was truly pleasurous. His whole body was on fire and he could not think of doing anything more than screaming.

...

 

His hand moved faster while a slender finger trailed down slowly to his puckered entrance under the hot water. Soul bit back his inner embarrassment from getting so caught up but could not bring himself to stop. He bit his bottom lip from moaning out loud when his finger slipped in and he quickly got over the uncomfortable feeling. He shook feverishly as he thrust his finger faster, preparing the next one while imagining the two hard members inside of him.

...

 

He was trapped. Trapped between two hot chests and hard torsos that rubbed against his own wet body. Two pairs of hands held his waist and legs, wanting the owners to drive deeper into him. Their perspiring bodies rubbed harder against each other as their hot breaths filled the room. All three were moving in such a heated frenzy that it only turned them on more from their crazy lust and heat of passion.

...

 

Soul tensed when he brushed against his prostate, hating that he could never reach it, but loving how needy he felt every time he brushed against the hate-to-love spot.

...

 

His screams amplified through the warm and humid room as the two teens penetrated him hard yet sloppily, the stickly sound showing how desperate they were. His prostate was hit twice at once and a hand roughly jerked his own pulsing and wet penis. Pre-cum pooled out of the slit of his red tip and felt another hand use its fingers to roll his balls. His toes curled in delight.

...

 

The weapon's fingers squeezed the base of his cock as the other two fingers inside him quickened the pace. He felt so good, so perfect... He never wanted this sense of wonderous feeling to end. His back arched against the wall of the tub as his fingers continued to graze over his sensitive spot. His legs parted even more and his head was tilted back.

...

 

He called their names over and over as his need to release heightened. The two said males only slammed harder into his anus, abusing his prostate. His arms wrapped tightly around Kid's neck as his back arched against Black Star's chest and drool escaped his mouth. He wanted this so bad. He needed it...

...

 

He craved it.

Soul quickly covered his mouth as he spilled his seeds in the now luke-warm water, a sharp sense of euphoria taking over. His ring of muscles squeezed and contracted violently as his body shook tremulously. He continued to pump his softening member until there were no more streams of cum pooling out and panted harshly. Sweat rolled off his eyebrows and the scythe laid there, still trying to gather himself.

Two knocks on the bathroom door made Soul unwillingly jolt from his calm position and he sat up quickly. Had he been too loud?

" Soul, I'm leaving for a last-minute meeting. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." Kid spoke through the door. Soul sighed in relief and was about to respond when Kid spoke again:

" And if you are that desperate, the 'toys' are upstairs in the other bathroom cabinet. Make sure to clean them when you're done." He added before walking away. Soul blushed heavily and groaned.

He was too loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can not be serious." Soul muttered and Black Star shrugged.

"I am. I don't see the problem with going if I already know you're a m-!?" Soul dragged his friend to the back of the classroom and slammed him in a seat while sitting next to him. Soul quickly looked around to the class still busy with their group projects and finally faced his friend again.

"Look. It's bad enough that you know about my whereabouts and I don't need our friends knowing as well. Especially the whole school at this rate." He whispered angrily. Black Star gave a sly smile.

"I already said you'd look nice in stockings. Who could disagree?" He responded with a perverse look and Soul resisted the urge to hit his friend.

"Shut up already. You can't come."

"Why not? I'll just come anyway."

"Well you can't."

"Says who?"

"Me." Black Star snorted and Soul frowned before catching how perverted their conversation sounded. He scowled while blushing heavily and really hit Black Star this time.

"You dirty-! Would you please take this seriously!? I already have enough on my back..." He muttered. Black Star shrugged off the punch on his shoulder and scooted closer.

"Weeeell... Me, Kid, and you seem to only know about the bet. It would be shame if this incident got out..." Soul looked at him in horror.

"You wouldn't..." He whispered and Black Star smirked.

"I'll ask again. Can I come over?" Soul bit his bottom in anxiety before glaring at the teen. He hated his best friend.

"Fine." He growled. "Just don't get any funny ideas..."

"I won't." Black Star muttered and dragging an arm around his friend's shoulder. Soul tensed and tried to get out of the hold but Black Star only held him closer.

"Let go. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?"

"Us being... a thing." The bluenette frowned and leaned his head closer.

"What's wrong with that?" Soul blushed and held the muscular forearm hanging down from his shoulder.

"Everything is wrong with that! Just let go or Kid will-" Soul immediately shut his trap and flushed even more at his slip-up. Black Star paid no mind to it and only held him closer.

"I don't know what Kid has to do with any of this but one day... you're going to have to submit to my awesomeness." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

"..."

"Let go already!"

......................................

 

Soul walked out of the guest room with the maid outfit he had so much despised. Kid was on patrol duty so only he and Black Star are in the manor. Black Star was in the living room watching t.v. but he knew full well that the assassin is just waiting to see him. His nerves were running at its highest and he did not know when his heart will calm down. His own best friend will be judging him in a girl's outfit... Why did he have to lose the stupid bet in the first place!?

Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Soul slowly walked out the hallway and into the large room where his best friend would be waiting for him. He wasn't.

The weapon looked around and did not see Black Star anywhere in fact and frowned. Even if he felt hugely relieved, he did not know where the meister might be hiding.

'He did say he was going to wait here and watch t.v... Which is on right now. Did he leave or something?' Soul thought to himself. Shrugging to himself, knowing that he would not have to deal with his mental trauma, Soul was about to get started on cleaning Kid's mansion when arms slowly slid around his waist from behind. His red eyes widened and felt a chin rest on the nape of his neck.

"Damn Soul... You look good." Black Star whispered in his flushed ear and the white-haired teen gasped while blushing even more furiously. His heart was back to pounding at a fast rate and felt the grip around his waist tighten. Black Star leaned even closer against his back and breathed out on his skin, taking in the scent of his embarrassed friend. "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

"S-Star..."

"You thought I wouldn't appreciate this?" The weapon tried to hit the other male but missed.

"I-I thought you'd... make fun of me." Soul responded honestly and turned around in the hold. "You know... since you usually do that every time I'm miserable." Black Star smirked.

"Ah, my bad. I guess I should make it up to you, right?" Before the other teen could react, he was leaning his head down slowly, giving Soul a clear hint of what was going to happen. The scythe was beyond light-headed and was sure to pass out any minute but the thought of Kid finding out if he and Black Star actually kissed...

He quickly moved away, causing Black Star to give him a questioning look, and smiled nervously.

"U-Um... I-I'll go and find us drinks!" He said quite loudly and dashed out before his friend could say anything. It did not matter if he and Kid were not dating. It would not be fair to the shinigami if he and Black Star instantly became a thing while he said he would think about it for Kid. He wanted to be fair and definitely not two-time them of course.

'I'm sorry Star. Looks like I have to think about us as well...' He thought and groaned as he opened the fridge. How could he have gotten into such a mess so easily? If only they did not have feelings for him... If only he did not have feelings for them...

Taking one last soothing breath, Soul picked up the glass of lemonade and walked back into the living room. The least he could do is try not to notice his friend's feelings. He did not want Black Star to think that he is playing around with his emotions or anything.

"I-I hope this is okay." He said with a nervous smile while walking around the couch the other teen was sitting on rather quietly. "This is all Kid has for now. I could ask for him to go to the store some ti-" He paused instantly when Black Star suddenly stood up in front of him. The meister had a stern look and Soul stuttered.

"St-Star...? Ah!" The glass was knocked out of his hand and the contents splashed on the floor while the glass shattered on the ground. Soul's wrist was grabbed and the teen was pulled closer while the other leaned in. Soul winced at the grip on his gloved arm and looked up with a small hint of fear.

"Black Star?"

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" Black Star growled and Soul raised his eyebrows.

"Wh-what? I don't- Ngh!" The grip tightened.

"You do know. You just don't want to talk about it, right?" The weapon mentally agreed but hesitated.

"I-I don't… Please Black Star…"

"Soul…"

"Ngh... K-Kid might come in-"

"Why do you keep mentioning him?" The meister asked accusingly and Soul cursed himself.

"Y-You know how Kid is! H-He might think we're... you know..."

"We're what?" Soul looked up with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about.

"No I don't. He'd think we're what?"

"Dating!" He exclaimed while trying to get out of the hold but the attempt was useless. "He might think we're more than friends! We don't know how he might react but I can guarantee you that he won't be so accepting quickly!" Black Star was silent as he took in what his friend had said before smirking. Soul frowned at how Black Star found this situation so hilarious.

"Why are you so worried about it? You talk about us dating more than I even mention it." This made Soul blush and scowl.

"I-I'm just trying not to cause even more trouble. I-It's not like I want us to... to..." He continued to repeat that word as Black Star leaned down with half-lidded eyes. Who was he kidding? He wanted Black Star! But there was always that inward guilt that keeps biting at him every time he thinks about Kid.

But we aren't dating...

It's still cruel.

Not as cruel as molesting me.

True.

Shaking himself out of the mental conversation, Soul found himself leaning up as well. It would not hurt if Kid does not know right? It is just a kiss...

Soft lips meet his and Soul shook. He felt the exact same way when Kid had kissed him. His stomach gave weird jolts as their lips moved together lovingly and he gave a small whimper. Black Star let go of his wrist in favor of holding Soul more securely to him and groaned. After a few more moments of keeping their lips in contact, Soul moved back for air and did not miss Black Star's smirk.

"Hey Soul..." The assassin leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm in need of assistance..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack XD

"Ngh... Ngh... Mm..."

"Soul..." The said teen only whimpered behind his hands as he desperately tried to cover his pleased sounds. His face was on fire as tears of pleasure prickled out the corner of his eyes. How is it that Black Star was able to get him in such a state when they have not even started yet? His spread legs shifted in his friend's lap and Black Star sighed when he felt his crotch being pressed on more. Soul whined as his heart rate increased and tried his hardest not to beg as his thighs that were resting on the other teen's were forced apart even more.

Two fingers were thrusting repeatedly inside of him fast while another hand was using its fingers to play with a nipple. The top of his maid suit had been ripped and pulled down past his bare chest, making his upper-torso exposed. His underwear was lying somewhere around the living room and had been easily forgotten. Black Star's fingers were squishing and squelching inside of his wet anus, making his entire being shudder. A few more thrusts and wet gliding against his velvety walls and Soul was arching against the meister's back.

"Ngh! Mm..."

"Soul... How am I supposed to hear you if your mouth is covered?" Black Star asked breathlessly in his flushed friend's ear and the weapon did not respond to him. The assassin stopped tweaking a rosy nipple and grabbed both of Soul's arms to hold them behind the weapon's back.

Soul jolted and tried to move but was now even more constricted and bent his back when Black Star completely buried his fingers inside of him.

"Aagn~!"

"Heh. That's better."

Soul wanted to glare at the meister but was in no position to do so and could only use his willpower to not give Black Star the satisfaction, no matter how arousing that sounded. He clenched his teeth, not caring if saliva had managed to slip down the corner of his lips. His abdomen was pulsing in pleasure and the fingers that repeatedly brushed against his prostate set him on edge.

"You're making me even more turned on by your sounds." Black Star whispered in his ear and Soul shuddered, "I think your hands could make of some use."

The weapon knew where his friend was getting at but was completely embarrassed.

"I-I can't..." He whimpered and felt a smirk press against his ear and the thrusting ceased movement.

"Hah, really? I guess I could thrust in dry if you'd like-"

"No! No... wait... Ngh..." Soul blushed heavily with a scowl of embarrassment as his fidgeting hands awkwardly moved behind his back. He was surprised to feel something hard come into contact with his hand and fully grabbed the hot flesh, hearing a low, satisfied groan in his ear. His blush darkened and he shyly massaged the member and was rewarded with a firmer press against his prostate.

"Nngh..! Hah... Agn..."

"Faster..." Catching the hint, Soul bit his bottom lip while speeding up his pumping. Black Star latched onto the nape of his neck from behind and dug his teeth into Soul's skin. Soul hissed and whimpered at the sharp pain before shivering when a hot, moist tongue glided over the red mark. As Black Star continued to make the hickey visible, his fingers that thrusts knuckles-deep inside his friend quickened its pace.

"Ah... Ah... Hah... S-Star..."

"Does this feel good?" Black Star asked in a deep voice and Soul shook while arching more, trying to keep up with the pace.

"Ngh... I-It... Oh..."

"Does it?" Receiving more moans in response, Black Star thrusts into Soul's hands, his wet cock gliding faster in the scythe's palms. Their rocking sped up and Soul found himself getting lost in their pleasure. He craved something more than just his friend's fingers but did not know what. Black Star suddenly slipped his fingers out, causing Soul to whine in disappointment.

"Black Star..?"

"Kid's coming, right?" Soul took a long while to comprehend that before blushing heavily. He quickly retracted his hands from his friend's hard cock and turned around on his lap.

"H-He is! Why didn't you-!? We could've-!?" He exclaimed while hurriedly standing up while looking around for his underwear. Black Star did not bother to do anything and glanced down at his own hard member.

"What do you think you're doing?" Soul frowned as he kneeled on the ground to reach for his underwear that had somehow ended up under the coffee table.

"Trying to situate myself. I don't want Kid hurling in to find me harassed and you with your- put it back in your pants already!" Soul exclaimed while blushing heavily. Back Star raised an eyebrow.

"You do it."

"Excuse me!?"

"If you're so bothered, do it yourself." Soul rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this..."

"I do."

"Well I don't!" He stood up after finding the missing item and hid in his embarrasment when he slipped the article of clothing on in front of Black Star. He heard a sound of approval and whipped his head around to see his friend eyeing his ass.

"Damn pervert..." Soul muttered but Black Star heard this.

"Well don't crossdress in front of me or it'll seem like you're the pervert."

"Excuse me!?" Before Black Star could repeat what he said more amusedly, the front door was being unlocked and Soul started to panic.

"Get out! Get. Out." He angrily whispered, trying not to show his surprise when Black Star was already 'tucked in' and opening a window.

"You realize I'm still horny right?"

"Black Star!"

"Alright, alright."

Just as he had left, Kid walked in through the door with his skateboard and blinked when he saw Soul hurriedly slamming the window shut in the living room.

"Soul?" Jumping, Soul turned around with a weary grin.

"H-Hey Kiddo! Lovely uh... weather isn't it?"

"It's about to rain."

"Ahem... Lovely." Kid stared suspicously at Soul before walking over with a calculating expression.

"So... What are you doing by the window?" He asked once he was standing in frot of the scythe with his hands in his pockets. Soul mentally slapped himself for acting so weird. Of course Kid would be suspicious.

"Nothing..."

"... You're not lying are you?"

"Of course not! Wh-What makes you think that?" Kid, however, was focused on something else. Namely his neck.

Soul froze and was about to leave when Kid harshly grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer.

"Ngh! W-Wait, that's not-!"

"A hickey? Oh yes, I believe you." Kid sarcasticly said and Soul knew he had done it. When he goes to school tomorow(if he is alive by then) he would definitely kill Black Star.

"Th-That's been there." Soul hurriedly said but Kid ignored him once more. Golden eyes then trailed his body before the shinigami's hand dove under the skirt.

"Kid!" Soul yelled in surprise and shook when the hand felt his inner thighs.

"You're wet. What happened while I was out?" Kid asked coldly and Soul looked away.

"S-So is it a crime to masturbate-"

"Don't play with me." Soul winced at the menacing tone and tried to free himself.

"It doesn't matter anyway! We're not dating or anything." He defended and gulped when Kid leaned forward.

"We may as well be." He murmured.

"What-!?" His mouth was covered harshly by a pair of lips. Soul made a protesting noise but the kiss only deepened and his body was pressed more against the window before he could try to resist again. Soul was suddenly turned and pinned against the window and felt Kid lean forward against his back.

"You need to be punished for participating in an unacceptable activity and neglecting you duties as my maid. For one, I could take you right here in front of this window for people to 'accidentally' see or-"

"No!" Kid smirked against his neck.

"Or, I could punish you in the privacy of my bedroom. No intercourse... yet." Soul whimpered when he weighed the two options. He did not know what Kid meant by punishing him but Kid did say no intercourse. He was still scared but when he thought about being fucked against a two-way window...

That's not happening.

"What are you going to do?" He asked and winced when he was yanked and guided to Kid's bedroom. He felt his anxiety heighten and began to feel his legs shake a little. Just how did he get Black Star to finger him?

"Nothing much."

"You always say 'nothing much' but it's such a big deal to you anyway!" Soul earned a shove into the bedroom and quickly gained his balance. He turned to glare at Kid but the shinigami was already heading toward the bed and sat on it before looking at him.

"Lay on my lap." Soul had a few moments to process this before scowling.

"No." Kid raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'm sorry but you don't seem to be in the position to say so."

"I know what you're thinking and it's not happening." Soul countered and grew weary when Kid gave a sly smile.

"You know me so well. However..." The weapon yelped when he was pulled onto the meister's lap anyway. "You cannot say you don't deserve this."

"I don't deserve this. Hey!" Soul's smart remark earned his underwear to be roughly yanked off. He flushed and covered his red face when Kid slid up the skirt for his butt to be exposed. "This cannot be happening..."

Kid only ran his hand lightly on the bare skin with a malicious look hidden behind a blank one.

"Who did you have relations with?"

"As if I'm telling you!" As much as Soul wanted to scream Black Star's name, he was slightly worried of what Kid would do if he were to know.

"Alright then..." Soul unwillingly sucked a breath of air when a harsh slap came. He bared his teeth from the small stinging sensation and felt Kid's hand go over the hurting area.

"What did you both do?"

"W-We..."

"I haven't got all day." Soul opened an eye.

"N-nothing-ah!"

"You are far-most the worst liar I have ever met. It's a wonder how I haven't let go of this bet."

"Well nothing's stopping you!" Soul regretted that instantly when his remark was followed by two painful slaps.

"What did you two do?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Soul jolted when once again, he was slapped, only the strike came harsher. He was seriously starting to feel the burn and felt his eyes water when another slap went over the tingling spot.

"It does if you are my maid."

"I-I'm not..."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I won't press the matter. However, I do not appreciate the fact that this house was left unattended due to your desperation to have relations with another person." Soul blushed in embarrassment but kept his mouth shut and whimpered when the cool hand ran menacingly over the glowing red globes. "Don't expect yourself to be able to sit, let alone walk properly by the end of this."

And for the rest of the hour, only the sounds of painful smacks and yells of pain resonated though the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul woke up to find himself in Kid's arms and tried to think back. He remembered being spanked by the shinigami, and embarrassedly enough, he had cried himself to sleep from the pain and the last thing he registered was being embraced by Kid, who had the most sympathetic look. He wondered how Kid could switch his personality so easily because he sure as hell was not so merciful when he caught the hickey on his neck. However he did feel warm and comfortable in the possessive embrace. Soul blinked and looked down to see that he was no longer in the maid uniform but Kid's dress shirt. Meaning...

He blushed when he realized he was lying against a bare and well-defined torso.

It is not like he is not enjoying it either. He secretly liked having his ear pressed against Kid's chest to hear the soothing, beating heart. It made him feel calm as well although he did not know how. And then his mind strayed somewhere a bit far from this innocent thought. Soul's hand slipped noiselessly on the shinigami's stomach. Soul swore he could get high from one meaningless stroke on the smooth abs that his hand could so easily glide on. Kid was not as ripped as Black Star but once you see what he is hiding under that simple suit, you'd go a little crazy too.

Soul sighed as he mindlessly felt the sleeping teen's abs and his hand was about to 'accidentally' slide lower until a deep voice came up:

"I don't appreciate being molested in my sleep."

"Ohmygod!" Soul whipped his hand away and scooted back, giving a nervous smile when he sees Kid staring at him suspiciously. "U-Um... You're awake I see..."

Kid saved him the awkwardness by sitting up and looking at the door.

"I'll bring you something to drink. Just stay here."

"But-"

"You don't have to do anything for today." Soul looked down before sweating and scowling at the meister.

"We have school!"

"So?" Soul felt an eye twitch at Kid's blank stare.

"I'm not you, Mr. lord Death or whatever, I have school work, and Maka, a mission, and..."

"Fine. But this time, try not to get so caught up in your desires."

"I was molested!" Soul immediately shut his mouth when Kid narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Soul quickly plopped a pillow over his head.

"Nothing!" His muffled voice said and he waited silently until he felt the bed lighten and heard the door open. He had said too much once again and was positive Kid was going to do some murdering today. Soul only hoped his other best friend was not pin-pointed yet.

Soul took the pillow off his head with a huff and glanced a Kid's pillow. Immediately, his cheeks flushed as his stupid fetish kicked in again and in a second, he was nuzzling Kid's pillow. He could smell the spiciness of the shinigami and breathed out heavily as buried his nose in the pillow, eager to smell more. Soul felt as though he was in paradise, basking in the warmth of Kid's spot, pillow, and the blankets. And Kid's dress shirt on him helped the strange situation as well. Now, if only his body could cooperate and move before the meister could come back and see what a weirdo he is being...

"Soul?" Said teen jolted when the deep voice whispered in his ear and he seriously wondered whether he had been holding Kid the whole time when he looked up to see the shinigami staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"H-Hey! Just um... fluffing up the pillows..." Soul lied while pretending to fluff the object. Kid only stared with a dead-panned look before rolling his eyes and handing a hot mug to Soul.

"Drink this." Soul took the mug and looked up as Kid at down next to him. He then looked away while closing his bare legs together and placed the rim of the cup on his lips. However, suspicious grew and Soul turned his head.

"Is this safe?" He asked and Kid raised an eyebrow.

"It's tea."

"Yeah but..." Soul did not need to finish his sentence.

"You don't trust me?" Although it hurt his heart a little, Soul had to nod at the statement. He did not fully trust Black Star or Kid anymore. He was molested by the both of them, even if his body wanted it. However, his mind was not made up. He did not like the idea of just easily forgiving them after being humiliated so much and wondered why all this drama started right when the bet began. Is it just for his looks in a skirt? Because that is what he is starting to believe. No way were the two acting so close to him when he had always wore the simple jeans of his.

"Yeah... It's just... You and Black Star have been making it hard for me to consider you both and-" Judging by the shinigami's startled look, Soul knew he had said the wrong thing... again. However, he needed to stop hiding secrets from Kid since his cover was bound to be blown soon anyway.

"What does Black Star-?"

"Have to do with this? Yeah he also... likes me. So I have to think about you two but it's so hard with being molested every second. And the fact that you both are my two closest friends is not helping. So that is why I can't trust you guys completely until I reach a decision." He explained and was surprised when he found Kid smiling slyly.

"Looks like I'll have to gain it, won't I?" Kid said and Soul suddenly had a bad feeling from the mischievous look he was receiving.

"U-Uh, not particularly..." He trailed off as the shinigami grabbed and placed his mug on the nightstand and swallowed when golden eyes loomed at his body. This was not how he expected Kid to gain his trust back!

"No Kid... we shouldn't- mm!" The kiss was more gentle but still forced upon him. Soul found himself trapped and unable to resist the slow make-out he had no choice but to participate in and whimpered when Kid hovered over his body completely. He did not remember parting his legs for Kid to kneel inbetween but could not complain when cool hands lightly rubbed his thighs. He shivered and shifted under the touches before breaking the kiss to breathe.

Kid did not hesitate to latch onto Soul's neck, feeling a jolt. He had made sure to cover the same mark someone else had done and bit hard while grinding against the weapon. Soul clenched his teeth while holding onto Kid's biceps, knowing that he was too weak to do anything. He gave ragged breaths as their erections pressed and rubbed firmly and even felt himself respond to the movement. Soul eventually gave up with keeping his sounds in when his hardening penis was stroked lightly. And then his sense came in.

"Stop... Stop!" Kid leaned back in surprise at the loud demand and Soul pushed against him, looking at the time. "Damn it Kid, we have less than twenty minutes to get ready!"

"You're point?" Soul hated when Kid and Black Star overlook a desperate situation.

"I. Have. School. You can't give me a hickey and a hard-on right before it! It'll cause suspicions and- stop smiling!" Kid really found the situation amusing but let Soul get out of bed and rush into the joint bathroom.

"Of course."

"Where are the damn towels!?"

...

"What is it?" Soul muttered as his teacher lectured the class. He caught Black Star staring at him intensely and finally broke under the weird stare-down.

"Did Kid... find out?" He asked and Soul sighed.

"Yeah, unfortunately with your damn mark. But he doesn't know it was you."

"Oh, sorry about yesterday." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was wondering why Black Star seemed so sincere, which he usually isn't.

"Um... That's fine." He said, wondering if this was all a joke.

"So did Kid do anything or..?" Soul glanced around before sighing again.

"We'll talk about that later."

When the bell rang, Soul guided Black Star to a storage room during break and shut the door once they were inside.

"Okay Black Star. Promise on your... ego that you won't laugh." Soul started off and the meister shrugged.

"I only promise to try." He said amusedly but flinched at the dark look he received.

"You know, it's all your fault I can't sit properly in a chair because of him." Just as that last word rolled off the tip of his tongue, Soul knew he had made a big mistake when he was suddenly trapped chest-to-chest with a black Star.

"Kid did what?" His friend hissed and Soul shook his head fast.

"N-N-No! Not... Not sex if that's what-"

"Wait, you're sleeping with Kid? All this time you've been doing stuff with him?" Soul only choked on his answer. It is true that he and Kid kissed and nearly had sex and such, but he needed Black Star to understand why it was happening.

"No. We... He... I-It's complicated Star-"

"But we also... Was it-"

"No! Black Star..." He cradled the crest-fallen teen's cheeks and looked him in the eye with a look that promised truth, "I'm not two-timing anyone and I never will. But you both keep forcing yourselves on me that it is even harder to consider either one of you. I am trying my hardest to be fair so I expect the same. Meaning..." Soul let go and huffed with a small smile.

"I'm setting some rules."

"But-" Black Star paused at the quick dark look. "N-never mind."

"Right. First, I don't want any heavy flirting or unwanted touches or else a restraining order is going up your ass. Second, if you do anything like kissing or touching me inappropriately, I will allow Kid to do the same to be fair." Soul smiled at the shocked look. "Lastly, don't tell anyone about this. Please. Maka doesn't know yet but I am sure she is suspicious and I don't need to add on any more stress."

Black Star nodded and looked down.

"So if you choose Kid in the end..."

"You and I would continue as friends, yes. Same thing vise versa. It'll be hard for me as well." The meister frowned before giving a determined look.

"Right. Then I won't lose to him!" Soul sweated.

"Of course... I'm going to tell Kid the same thing so keep what I said in mind." The bell rang and Soul gave Black Star a final look before dragging him out the door. "Go to class and tell Maka I'm... yeah. Tell Maka I'm with Kid."

"Alright." Before Soul could turn around, Black Star leaned in and pecked his cheek, which started to heat.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Oh and Soul." The teen blinked.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm fixing the mark Kid made on your neck." Black Star said with a smirk before heading off. Soul stood frozen on the spot before shaking his head and hurrying off while covering his blush.

This is going to be hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything went downhill in Soul's term. Unfortunately, Kid was off on a mission without notifying him so that means he would have to wait in order to tell Kid. Hopefully, he would be able to warn the shinigami before his promise to Black Star becomes a total waste. but that was the far least of his problems. It was the fact that Kid had a note sent in his locker for him that made Soul want to cry when he read the instructions for when he gets home from school.

~Dear Soul,

I'll be on my mission by the time you read this so I will not be home for a while. Being said, there is a dinner party planned for six o' clock, why it could not be 'eight' is beyond me, so I need the manor to be in good-condition. Also, I have everything set out so after cleaning, could you please place everything in the dining room? Lastly, I'll return in time hopefully when our first guest arrives so try to keep the house intact by then?

Sincerely,

Death The Kid

P.S- You won't be needing your uniform as I have something else planned out.~

A dinner party! Whether his friends come or not, Soul believed he was doomed for eternity. He absolutely could not be seen a dress!

"Hey Soul."

"Fuck!" Maka raised an eyebrow at the swear when her partner jumped from her voice.

"Where have you been? You said you would come home."

"I do plan to!" Soul said quickly, wishing he could call the whole bet off. But then, Kid did have an intention of letting the secret slip out if that ever happens. "It's just... this project Kid and I are doing..."

"What project?" She said with a raised eyebrow and Soul open and closed his mouth a few times.

"You know.. the-the one where... I-I'm just helping Kid out with some environmental project for one of his classes."

"Uh-huh. And why would he choose you of all people to partner up with?" Good point.

"It's not much to do. He just needs me to provide some stuff and he can do the rest, partner."

"I hate when you do that Southern accent..." She muttered, in which Soul was grateful because she would always drop a subject if he says something random enough, like that. "Do you even want to live with me anymore?"

"Yes, god please yes!" She was taken back by the exclaim and Soul cleared his throat, "I-I'm going to be stuck with Kid for a while so um..."

"Okay? I understand then. Have fun I guess." She said while leaving and Soul waited for her to leave before shutting his locker and grabbing his bag. The good news is that he can go home and actually wear comfortable clothing without fearing Kid's presence. Why he is having a dinner party is beyond Soul but hey, any way to keep his ass from getting groped is good enough for him.

...

"Okay... Everything is about finished. Got the pots and pans placed out. Silverware and plates on the table... I'd say I won't be getting my ass whooped today." He muttered after going down his imaginary list of things to do and checked the time on the stove. It was ten past five and Kid was not home still. Soul still had a small fear of what he was going to be wearing for the dinner party and whether any familiar people were going to show up. Is Kid going to be evil enough to embarrass him in front of a large crowd?

Wanting to get his mind right, Soul collapsed on the couch and brushed his bangs back with a huff. Despite having approximately fifty minutes to relax, Soul still felt a little on edge. He actually wanted to triple-check that everything is in order so he could occupy himself with something. Soul just could not deal with all the stress today and wished he was back home with Maka and even Blaire.

The sound of the door opening made Soul sit up correctly and pretend he was inspecting the couch for particles as Kid walked in.

"Finished?"

"Barely." Soul lied and stood up while stretching. Kid walked up with slipping off his jacket and held out a package.

"Wear this then." He said and the scythe obtained it with a frown.

"This isn't some bunny costume or something is it?"

"No, it's better in fact." Soul blinked.

"A suit?" He questioned excitedly but quickly knew better when that familiar smirk came up on the meister's face. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Be thankful I'm not treating you like a maid during the dinner party." Kid said while walking ahead and Soul followed with a confused look.

"Then what am I doing? Just standing around looking retarded?"

"No, you'll be with me for the entire night. Can't have you ruining anything, can I?"

"Some faith you have in me..." Soul muttered and began opening the small box.

"Why am I even following you around? People would think I am obsessed with you or something." Kid hid a pleased look.

"Well... I actually have all that planned out. Everyone knows already." Soul felt a tiny drop in his stomach.

"Wh-What did you tell them?" They reached Kid's room and the shinigami opened his door while looking at Soul.

"Hope you don't mind but everyone is going to refer to you as my fiancé." Just as Soul lost the color in his face, Kid went into his room and closed the door behind him when Soul opened his mouth.

"KID!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck this, I'm not wearing it."

"You have to."

"I'm not and I won't."

"Excuse me, but you're the one who can't sit properly." Kid reminded with a knowing look and Soul fought down an embarrassed expression.

"I was caught off guard. Besides, what makes you think I'll wear a dress!?"

"You don't seem to mind wearing your uniform."

"Yeah that's part of the bet! The only reason I have to is because you'll blackmail me if I stop!"

"In which the same thing will happen if you don't put on the dress and behave yourself." Soul gaped at how casual Kid threatened him and squeaked when he was shoved in thr guest room. "Now hurry up and put on your dress. And by God let me catch you misbehaving in any way and I will make sure that even Maka won't be able to fix what I do to you." Soul paled behind the door.

"Y-You're insane..."

"So I've been told." Was his usual response.

...

Two hours into the dinner party and Soul was mentally screaming. Despite his thankfulness of no familiar faces in the mansion, Soul despised how much he was complimented by random people about his dress. He hated every inch of the perfect, red silk and wanted to throw it in the fire place ahea, but knew not to 'misbehave' for the sake of his lower body parts. Apparently, since Lord Death was gone, along with the large soul wavelength protecting Death City, the mayor of a near-by city in Nevada wanted to emerge both cities. This meant negotiation with Death The Kid, who Soul knew would rather play dress-up with Black Star than let his father's city go into the hands of a stranger.

Thus, Kid politely arranged a dinner party to be less passive-aggressive about the situation. Let's just say he learned this from his father. He remember how Lord Death gave a small party for a couple of witches in order to threaten them to open a portal to the Witch World. Ah, genes.

"Kiiiid, can I go to bed?" Soul complained for the 8264937th time while yanking on the male's sleeve.

"No." Was his usual response.

"Why do I have to stay up? I'm not even important around here." Soul muttered and Kid looked at him.

"You're important to me." Soul's cheeks heated and lightly slugged his friend.

"You and those stupid, sappy comments..."

"If you're that bored, you can go get a drink instead of following me around. Just don't get drunk and act stupid."

"You're the one who said to follow you!" Soul hissed but was nudged away as if he was some annoying puppy.

"You must have misinterpreted things. Now shoo." Rolling his eyes, Soul went into the kitchen to pull out a bottle of red wine from the bar. He only drank it rarely on occasions and had a high-tolerance of the product. Still, he remembered to be careful about how many glasses he drinks. Getting drunk with Kid around is guaranteed to not end well.

...

"Oh what the hell..."

"Teehee... what?"

Just as the last few guests were leaving, Kid found Soul in the kitchen sitting on the floor with two empty bottles of red wine. He did not even want to know how the scythe managed to achieve this.

"I could have sworn not even an hour ago I warned you not to drink too much..." Soul rolled his eyes while tilting his head in process.

"You never tol' me shi'..." He slurred and a random wide grin appeared on his face. "You're ssssexy when you're mad..."

"And you're a dumbass when you drink. Get up already." When Kid meant 'get up' he did not imagine Soul grabbing onto his pants and looking up. Now was not the time to think dirty thoughts...

"C-Carry me." Soul demanded as his eyes went distant. Kid rolled his own eyes and tried to move away, mentally surprised at how strong his grip was despite acting loose.

"You have two legs. Use them."

"You have two arms. Use them."

"Shut up."

"You're sexy."

"*sigh*" Kid reluctantly pulled Soul up and the weapon leaned onto his chest while unnecessarily pressing against him.

"An' you're horny. Haha you... you homo..." He lazily insulted while nuzzling the shinigami's neck. Kid was just so much more... desirable. Like his own body just needed to be one with the other teen's. It's so funny how he is usually timid about these kind of thoughts but after the red wine... he had this overloaded sense of confidence. But why is Kid fighting him? Kid should want him just as much as he wants him.

"Soul, you need to go to bed."

"I'm no' tired... I wanna... do somethin' with you..." Kid blushed as Soul grind against him. No. This is drunk talk. He can't take advantage of this situation. But there is the saying, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thought. But surely Soul would not appreciate being devirginized while he is half out-of-it.

Grabbing Soul's wondering hands from his belt, he guided/dragged Soul into his bedroom. There, he forced Soul to lay down but was fortunately pulled down along with the scythe so he was hovering over the willing body. No matter how wrong this is, Soul just seemed so eager to give up his body to him. But it's the drunk talk!

"I can't..."

"Can' wha...?"

"Soul.."

"I'm not... I'm not drunk." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay-"

"I'm not!" He blinked from the retort and Soul sat up more. "Sure I seem... seem weird but I really... want you." The shinigami held his breath but dared not to give in.

"You need to sleep either way."

"Kid... I'm not kidding. No pun intended." Soul added quickly, "I do like you. A lot. And I want to... show you how much I do..." The weapon delicately glided his fingers on the male's dresshirt and heard shaky breathing next to his ear.

No no no! He can't lose... he's drunk... he's drunk... he's... he's...

Willing.

Wasn't that enough for Kid? If Soul is ready, he could finally do the things he wanted to with the scythe? Why is he so hesitant then? Soul is waiting to be touched.

And he can rub it in a certain assassin's face too...

"Kid...?"

"Soul, I..." Soul looked up and shivered when golden eyes gleamed with nearly sadistic lust. "I hope you know what you're asking for..."

Soul was about to soberly question him but yelped when a cool hand pinned him down on the bed with his wrists contained. Kid's hidden desire foreshadowed when he bit down hard to renew the hickey, causing Soul to hiss and furrow his brows at the bite.

"I'm not stopping this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER TIME ONCE AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHA


End file.
